When Two Become One
by articcat621
Summary: Both Hermione and Severus have been looking forward to this night.


A/N: This was originally written for the 2016 Snape/Hermione Smutfest on LJ. This was my first time writing virgin!Snape, so I hope that I did a decent job! Many thanks to gaeilgerua and JenniseiBlack for helping me out with this story.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 _When Two Become One_

Hermione stood in the corner of the illustriously decorated ballroom, fanning herself as her gaze swept across the room. She had worked up quite the sweat dancing with her friends, but now, she wanted to share a dance with her husband.

 _Husband_ , she thought happily, _I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Husband_!

Giggling like a giddy schoolgirl, Hermione smiled when she found Severus. He was standing near the refreshment table, talking with both her father and Lucius Malfoy. That was certainly a sight she had never expected to witness in her lifetime.

Severus smiled warmly at her once she reached them. "Enjoying yourself?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Mhmm," Hermione replied with a smile. "What are you gentlemen talking about?" She noticed the wicked gleam in Lucius's eyes.

Her father laughed. "Just sharing some old stories about you as a little girl."

"Dad!" Hermione hissed in embarrassment. She glanced at Lucius, who was smirking at her. Her cheeks turned red. She could only imagine what stories he was sharing.

"Don't be worried," her father said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It's my job to ensure that I properly embarrass you, no matter how old you get."

At twenty-seven, Hermione had hoped that she was old enough for her father to stop with the embarrassing tales, but a part of her knew that would never be true. "Severus, would you care to dance?"

He smiled at her. "Of course." He took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. Placing one hand on her waist, he pulled her close and began to move slowly in time to the music. "You look so beautiful," Severus whispered in her ear.

Hermione flushed. "Thank you, Severus." She smiled at him. "And you look absolutely ravishing."

It was Severus's turn to flush. "Is it too early for us to retire?" His gaze smouldered, desire burning in his eyes. It caused her pulse to quicken.

"I don't think so. We've already thanked all our guests." Hermione nibbled her lower lip in consideration before glancing up at Severus through her lashes. "Why don't we just say good-bye to my parents and then we can leave?" Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she considered what was to come.

"Wonderful idea, love." Severus gently brushed his lips against hers before taking her hand. Together, they bid their farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who simply smiled at them with knowing eyes. Her father looked as if he were going to tease her once more, but a mere glare from her mother stopped him.

Unable to keep from smiling, she walked hand-in-hand with Severus to the Floo system. They Flooed back to their recently purchased cottage in Hogsmeade. Stepping into their living room, Hermione glanced at him shyly. While she wasn't inexperienced when it came to sex, she knew that Severus was. He had wanted to wait until their wedding night to consummate their relationship, and she had respected his decision. In fact, she found it to be rather endearing.

"Nervous?" Severus asked, noticing the pink tinge to her cheeks. His own heart was pounding in his chest, but he did his best not to let it show. He pushed down the thoughts of doubt that were beginning to appear in his mind.

"A little," Hermione replied. "It's been an exciting day, _husband_ , but I think I'm ready to retire." She laughed when he picked her up, carrying her bridal style in his arms to their bedroom. When they arrived, Severus carefully placed her down. "Help me with my dress?" She turned around, waiting patiently for him to undo the many buttons on her back. When his hands brushed her back, she shivered.

Severus carefully began to undo the small, pearl buttons. There were so many, something he knew that she choose because of his love for buttons. Hermione always told him that she loved to undo the many buttons on his robes, and now he could see why. The act was incredibly satisfying.

As he neared the end, his fingers brushed her lower back. He moved his hands up her bare back, teasing her, before stopping at her shoulders. He carefully slid the dress from her shoulders, and she shimmied out of it.

Hermione turned to face him, smiling at him lovingly. She cancelled the spell that was holding her hair in place and she shook her head, her curls tumbling about. His gaze raked her body, taking in the sight of the beautiful cream lingerie she was wearing. "So beautiful," he murmured in appreciation.

"Now, it's your turn to get undressed," Hermione said before setting to work. She pressed a kiss to his neck before undoing his many buttons. She carefully slid off his outer robes before setting to work on the Muggle clothing he wore beneath. Within moments, he was standing before her in nothing but his pants. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Her hand caressed his body, moving down to his cock. She gently palmed it through his pants.

"You'll have to give me some guidance," Severus whispered, so quietly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Of course," Hermione told him, smiling at him in reassurance. A small part of her heart broke at the insecurity in his tone. "I'm just going to take care of you first, all right? Just enjoy this." She grasped his pants and pulled them down. She kneeled down before him, now eye-level with his cock.

Severus was hard already, his cock jutting out proudly from the base of wiry, black curls. She noticed that he curved slightly to the left and that he had quite the impressive girth. Desperately wanting to taste him, she grasped his cock before pressing a kiss to the tip. She slowly took him into her mouth, smiling slightly at the soft moan Severus emitted.

He groaned when she began to suck his cock, moving her head back and forth slowly, teasing him. He reached down, grasping her curls as she pleased him. Her mouth was so hot, so wet; he knew that he wasn't going to last. He had never felt anything so heavenly. _I'm sure her quim will feel even better_ , Severus thought with a groan, nearly coming right then.

Hermione cupped his sac, fondling him as she sucked. Severus gave a light tug on her hair and she moaned. She wanted him so badly, needed him. She had been counting down the weeks until Severus and she would become one.

"Hermione," he groaned, his eyes closing. "I'm not going to last." He thrust his hips slightly, unable to keep from fucking her mouth. "So hot."

She increased her speed, sucking him with such fervour that Severus came with a cry of her name. She swallowed around him, doing her best not to let any leave her mouth. When he finished coming, she licked him clean before standing up.

"That was incredible," Severus told her. "I'm sorry I didn't last very long." He flushed in embarrassment.

"Severus, there's no need to be embarrassed," Hermione told him firmly. "It's normal for people to have very little stamina when they're inexperienced or it's been quite some time since they've had sex. I'm sure I'll come pretty quickly too." She giggled. "Nothing to be ashamed about."

A predatory gaze appeared on his face. He picked her up, tossing her onto their bed easily. "Teach me, Hermione," he murmured in her ear before he kissed and nipped at her neck. "Teach me how to make you come." He had some idea of what to do, but he loved it when she was bossy. He could easily follow her commands right now.

"Oh?" she asked breathlessly, her heart racing. Just his kisses were enough to drive her wild with want.

"I want to watch you come apart due to my touch," Severus murmured. His hand caressed her sides. " _Evanesco_ ," he murmured, banishing her lingerie. A shriek escaped her lips as he kissed his way from her neck to her breasts. He palmed one of them gently before placing a kiss on the other. His tongue swirled around her nipple, his gaze flickering upwards to hers.

"That feels good," she told him, eyes closed. "My nipples are sensitive. You can kiss them, suck them, nibble on them… it all feels good." A soft moan escaped her lips when Severus sucked on one of them. She wanted more.

As if he read her mind, one of his hands slid from her side down to her sex. "Guide me," he murmured. "Hermione." He looked at her pleadingly.

She reached down, placing her hand over his. She guided his hand to her clit, showing him where it was. "A little pressure feels good," she instructed. "Teasing is okay too, sometimes." Using hand-over-hand guidance, she showed him how to circle her clit before rubbing it. After a few moments, she removed her own hand, allowing Severus to pleasure her on his own.

Severus pressed down on her clit, a groan falling from his wife's lips. She looked beautiful, her hair splayed out on the pillow as his finger circled her clit. "I need more," she whispered. "Can I show you?" He was unable to resist her request. At this moment, he was her slave. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the angel in bed with him.

Hermione placed her hand over his. "I need to feel you inside me." Feeling slightly awkward, she moved his hand towards her entrance. "Want me to show you?"

He could only nod in response. His dark eyes were on her quim as she slipped her fingers inside of herself. Severus had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life. Already, his cock was aching to be inside of her. "Can I taste you?" he blurted out before realising what he had said.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Of course," she said quickly. "Whatever you want, Severus. We have all the time in the world to learn what we both like about each other." She opened her mouth to add something, but abruptly shut it when she felt his tongue against her core. She was _not_ expecting him to just go right in for it, but holy hell, was he good.

Severus licked her slit, tasting her juices. He groaned with want, his tongue moving to her clit. He repeated what she had shown him early with his hand, swirling his tongue around her clit before sucking on her lightly.

Hermione moaned, bucking her hips against his face. "Gods, Severus, don't stop," she panted. His tongue on her core was enough to send her close to the edge. She ground her hips against him, feeling the tension in her body building. "Gods, Severus!" she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. He continued to lick at her core, his tongue working magic on her. He was slightly clumsy in his actions, but the enthusiasm he showed was enough to make her body hum in pleasure.

Severus could not keep the smile from his face as she came apart. She was even more beautiful when she came, something he couldn't have even imagined. "I love you," he said softly, stroking her face as he hovered over her body. His cock brushed her thigh.

"Severus, I love you," she told him, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "I love you so much," she repeated. She couldn't help but become emotional. Although they hadn't had sex yet, they had just brought each other to completion, something they had not yet experienced together. It was a passionate moment.

"I'd very much like to make love to you now," Severus told her nervously. He positioned himself at her entrance, pausing.

"I love you," Hermione told him firmly once more, sensing his nervousness. "Please, I need you, love."

Not needing to hear another word, Severus pushed inside. He entered her slowly, savouring every moment. Once he was fully inside of her, he paused.

Hermione pulled him down for a kiss, pouring all of her love into it. The tears appeared once more, and she cried slightly. They were together. After the two years she had been with him, she and Severus were finally together.

"Are you all right?" he asked suddenly, noticing her tears. "Fuck, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He went to pull out but Hermione quickly stopped him.

"No, Severus, I'm fine," she told him quickly. "I'm just so happy." She smiled at him, unable to keep the tears from falling. "I love you so much. They're happy tears." She kissed him, wiggling her hips slightly. "You feel so good."

"I love you," Severus said, pressing kisses to her forehead. He quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, careful not to let his own emotions get the best of him. He began to move, a little clumsily at first, but he quickly found his rhythm and began to thrust into her faster. The sounds of her moans filled his ears and spurred him on. _Merlin, my witch is perfect_.

Hermione committed every second of the act to memory. The soft groans he made, the sound of their bodies smacking together, the feel of his muscular back… she would never forget any of it. Today was the best day of her entire life.

"I'm going to come," Severus panted, thrusting into her still. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she assured him once more. "Come for me, Severus. I want to hear you say my name." She lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts.

"Hermione!" Severus shouted, his orgasm taking over him. He spilled his seed into her, saying her name over and over again as if he was praying. When he finished, he pulled himself from her and lay by her side. He didn't care that they were both sweaty and sticky, he just wanted to hold her. "I'm sorry I didn't last very long," he said once more, unable to not feel guilty about it.

"Stop it," she told him gently, used to Severus's occasional perseveration on the negative.

"But you didn't—"

She cut him off with a kiss. "I told you not to worry about that, love, and besides," she grinned, "we've got all night to do this again."

Severus pulled her even closer. "Correction, my dear. We've got the rest of our lives to do this again." He kissed her lightly. "Thank you for being patient with me, Hermione. You truly are the light of my life."

She smiled, resting her head against his chest. "You're the light of mine," she replied happily. "Now, how about a little nap before we start round two?"

Severus laughed. "What? You think an old man like me needs a break?"

"I never said you were an old man!" Hermione teased.

Glancing at her a little more confidently now, Severus smiled. "I'm certainly in no need of a break." He grasped her hand, guiding it towards his cock, which hardened almost instantly at her touch.

"I can see that," Hermione beamed. "How about another lesson?"

Severus chuckled, glancing at the witch he loved. "I'm more than ready to learn, wife."

"Then let's get started, husband."


End file.
